Perfect Moments
by SilvrBlade
Summary: The screeching of tires fills my ears, and I shout one word. "Olivia!"


**Notes: EO one-shot. Lots of fluff. Please enjoy (and review)! ;) **

EPOV

There are a lot of things I don't remember, a lot of things I wish I did. Memories to me were like trying to catch fish with your hands. As soon as you think you've caught it, it wiggles out of your grasp, right back into the water. A lot of things were bothering me though. For example, like why my ribcage was hurting like hell, or why I had been staring at an ugly yellow ceiling for the past hour. Escpecially when the love of my life was sitting right next to me.

"Elliot?" Her voice is like sweet music to my ears. "El, honey? Can you hear me?"

"Mghurf," I reply.

_What the hell? _I think to myself. _Why can't I speak?_

My love jumps up and runs to the door, yelling "Doctor! I need a doctor!"

"No doctor," I try to tell her, but it sounds more like "moe foctmur."

A doctor comes in quickly.

"Did something happen?" he asks desperately.

"He spoke!" my love replies, pure excitement in her voice. "I asked him if he could hear me and he replied!"

"Well that's fantastic!" the doctor tells her. "What did he say?"

"Mgruff!" I mumble. It was supposed to be "Shut up!"

The doctor laughs to himself.

"Well, Mr. Stabler," he tells me, "it seems you have found your voice. Well, for the most part anyway."

"Grass," I tell him. _Ass._

"When will he be able to say words again?" my love asks. Her voice is all I need to dull the pain climbing through my body. "Can you tell me?"

"I don't know when exactly," the doctor replies with a broad smile, "but I'm sure he'll make a speedy recovery."

_And guess whose ass I'm going to kick first? _

"Oh Elliot," my love smiles. She grasps my hand and holds it to her face. Her perfect face. "You hear that? The doctor says you're going to heal soon! Then we can take you back home to see Emily!"

My daughter's name rings in my ears.

"Milly?" I ask.

"Yes El," my love tells me, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Emily."

Dispite the pain in my jaw, I smile wide.

"Mrolivia," I tell her, brushing my fingers against her soft face. _My Olivia._

"I'm here, El," she tells me. "For always."

"I ruv to," I tell her.

_Damn me! Did she understand that?_

"I love you too," she smiles.

_She understood._

"Mrs. Stabler," the doctor says hesitantly, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Her face falls, and I shake my head wildly. It hurts my neck, but I can't let her leave.

"No!" I shout. "No!" The first real words I've gotten across.

My love grips my hand and doesn't let go.

"He doesn't want me to go!" she pleads. "Please, may I stay? Just for tonight?"

The doctor hesitates, but then sighs and says "Alright, fine." My love smiles and looks back at me.

"We'll work on practicing speaking," she tells the doctor as he leaves. "He'll be fine by morning."

The doctor just walks out the door. I can tell he is dissapointed that Olivia has decided to stay. I could see the look on his face- he wanted a chance to flirt.

"Livia," I tell her.

"Yes, Elliot," she smiles. "Olivia."

"O-Olivia," I say shakilly. "Olivia."

"Great, Elliot!" She is excited by my quick progress, and I smile with her. "Now can you say Emily?"

"Milly," I tell her. The pain medicine is making my body and mind numb, but I try harder to move my lips correctly. "Emily."

"That's it, El." Olivia is grinning, and I want to say more. I love seeing her smile.

"Cragen," I say proudly. I can feel the medicine's effects fading. "Fin... Munch... conspiracies."

My love laughs at my grouping of words. I smile. She has the most beautiful laugh. I look over at the table next to me and notice a card and flowers.

"Card," I say. "Flowers. For... me?"

"From the squad," my love smiles.

She looks at me and frowns. Why is she frowning? I don't like it when she frowns.

"Don't frown," I order. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember what happened, Elliot?" she asks. "Think hard."

I search through my memories, but find nothing.

"No," I tell her. "I... can't remember."

"Think harder," she pleads. She looks in pain. I hate it when she's in pain. "Please Elliot."

I nod and begin to think harder. Then, one word hits me. _Truck._

"I was walking," I announce, surprised that I could speak better now. "Down... the street."

"Yes Elliot," she tells me. "What happened next?"

"You... were there too," I tell her. I hurts me to think, but I do anyway. I have to remember for her. "In... the street. There was a truck... it would have... crushed you."

"You pushed me out of the way." Olivia is now smiling. "You saved my life."

"I saved you," I breathed.

My memories are stronger now.

_I am lying on the ground, my head in Olivia's lap. _

_"Elliot, please don't leave me!"_

_"I love you Olivia."_

_"ELLIOT!"_

"I died," I announce, testing the words on my tongue. "Wow."

"For thirty seconds," she sniffs. A stray tear rolls down her cheek, and I reach up and wipe it away. She intertwines her fingers with mine, and I hold my hand up to her warm face. "But they revived you."

"You lived," I sigh to myself. A relaxed feeling spreds through my body. "You lived."

"You did too!" my love tells me quickly. "I wasn't hurt Elliot. You jumped in front of that truck to save me. And... it was the first time I ever worried that you were not going to walk away."

I shake my head.

"I would never leave you, Liv," I tell her. Her nickname is like butter on my toungue, I've spoken it so many times. "Never."

"I know," she sighs. "Not on purpose, anyway."

I shake my head again.

"I would _never_ leave you, Olivia," I say to her, staring into her warm chocolate gaze. I want her to believe me. My voice is strong now when I speak. "Not ever, under any circumstances."

She smiles, and I do too. Suddenly, she reaches down and picks up Emily. My baby girl. She must have been in the baby carrier the entire time, and I hadn't noticed.

"Emily," I smile.

Olivia hands her to me, and I take my baby girl into my arms. She smiles up at me, and I smile wide back at her. She has my love's eyes.

"Emily," I murmur again. "My baby. My baby girl."

There are a lot of things I don't remember. Some of it I wish I did. But there are times like this that never leave you, times that you never let go of. Those, are perfect moments. Moments like mine. And I will never change that. Not for anything.


End file.
